A Year Later
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: sequal to 'A is for Death.' It's one year later. Life couldn't be better for the Winchester boys. Or could it?
1. Picket fences

-1 Sequel to: A is for Death.

It had been a year and Sam was enjoying his work at the hospital. He sat on the stool his white lab coat pristine white. One foot on the rung of the stool, his leg bouncing in rhythm to some song playing in his head.

Small hands came from behind him, covering his eyes. Sam smiled as he smelled the perfume. "Guess who?" Asked the feminine voice.

"Ah, Danny?"

"No."

"The doughnut lady?"

"No silly." She leaned and kissed him on the neck, and he turned on the stool and tweaked her nose.

"I thought you were never coming back. You were gone too long."

The petite blonde smiled up at him, as she pushed her glasses up on her nose. "I was gone twenty minutes, not days."

"It was to me." He pulled her close, and removed her glasses and gave her a kiss. When he pulled back she smiled and rubbed the lipstick off his lips. "Why do you wear those fake glasses?"

"I have to; I want people to take me seriously."

"You aren't Clark Kent. I like seeing those lovely eyes. My beautiful girlfriend shouldn't hide behind those."

"Sam…I have a few days off, and I am going to my cabin for those. Do you know anyone who might like to come along?"

Sam pretended to think about it. "Well, I hear Doctor Michaels has some time off this week."

"He's sixty years old and bald. Know anyone else?"

"Well, I do know this young man, he's handsome, smart, and I hear he's a good kisser."

Janette ran one hand down his cheek as she put her glasses back on with the other one. "You mean Dean? Good idea, I'll go call him." She reached for his phone. Sam stopped her.

"Janette, don't you dare. I was talking about me."

"Yeah, I know. Been learning from big brother, huh?"

"Probably just bad habits."

"Come on, let's get back to work. We'll discuss this trip after work." She moved around and over to another table, as she moved over to the microscope.

Sam turned back to his work, with a contented smile. Life was good, and all was well in the Winchester world.

Ooooooo ooooooooo oooooooo

Dean turned his head as he heard the sounds of high heels tapping towards him. Using his heels he pushed himself on the rolling cart from under the car. As he came out, his eyes followed the heels up the legs to a skirt. He sat up, and wiped his hands on the rag he had hanging from his front pocket.

Seeing the young woman's face, Dean gave her one of his best smiles. "What can I do for you?"

The woman smiled, as Dean stood up. "Well, my car isn't working right. It's making some noise, and I smell something burning."

"Let me take a look." He followed her out to the parking lot and the corvette that sat there. She handed him the keys, and went over to the car.

Ooooo ooooo oooooo

A few hours later Dean walked into his home. It no longer felt strange that he had one. No plastic furniture, no garish wallpaper, and no strange smelling beds. It was a nice little three bedroom log cabin home.

The smells coming from the kitchen made his mouth water. He moved over to the counter where the most beautiful girl in the world stood, chopping something up. He came up behind her, and put his arms around her. She leaned back into his chest.

"Welcome home darling."

"I missed you, babe. I'm going to go shower and then we can have dessert first."

She laid down the knife and turned in his arms. Her arms going around his neck. "Now hon, why don't I come and wash your back?"

Dean kissed her on the lips, and pulled her tight against him. He could never get enough of his lady, his wife. He lifted her up, and sat her on the other counters edge, as she wrapper her legs around his waist. She ran one hand through his hair, and the other went to his shirt, and jerked it open.

Thirty minutes later, Dean pulled away and lifted Melanie off the counter, and carried her upstairs. Dean held Melanie gently as he carried her, he was happy. What more could a guy want? He had it all…a wife, a child on the way, and his own business.


	2. not the only special Winchester

-1

Ooooooo oooooooo ooooooo

Dean was in the baby's room, he was adding protection symbols into the wall murals that had been painted. He had done this throughout his home. Strangers wouldn't notice them, but then they weren't the ones he planned to keep out. The crib had a large Pentagram on the underside, and other protection, in symbols and amulets, stones and such fixed to it.

He was holding the bear in the leather jacket when Sam walked in and smiled. "That bear is perfect for you, bro." Sam leaned against the door frame, ankles crossed.

Dean put the bear down in the crib, then went over, and smacked his brother on the arm. "Idiot. So you ready to go?" Sam stood up straight and turned.

Dean grabbed Sam and wrestled him to the carpeted floor. Sam laughed as Dean tried to flip him onto his back, Sam did a counter move, and Dean followed suit. They rolled around wrestling, and Dean tickling Sam until the younger man finally slapped the floor. Dean jumped to his feet and held out his hand.

Sam looked around the room as he stood up. "Yeah, let's get moving. I called before I came over, talked to Davison. Everything is set up for you, then Sunday we drive back home."

"Good."

Dean put down his marker and walked to the door. "Come on, we have places to go, people to see."

Sam easily caught up with his older brother, long legs making it possible in a few steps. Dean grabbed his coat and bag. "Where's your better half?"

"She's at her mother's until we come back."

Sam looked over at his brother. 'Maybe it was all worth it, to be at this point now. So much has changed for us. Dean's alive and healthy. I'm getting married soon, and Dean has all he wants. I wonder if Dean will forget me after the baby's born. He'll have someone to protect and teach things, like he did for me. As much as I love Janette, I still want brotherly time with Dean.'

Dean turned and caught Sam's gaze and gave him a knowing look. "You don't need to worry, Sammy. You're still my baby brother; I'll always have time for you." He slapped Sam on the back. Sam smiled, as they walked out the door into the bright sunshine. There the Impala waited as always, as the boys walked towards her. It was still important to them. It had been their mothers, and they had been raised in it. The old Impala would never been in a salvage yard unwanted.

Ooooooooo ooooooooo oooooooooo

The music blared out of the speakers, and Sam sat there tapping his fingers on his knee. It was a hot day, and the windows were open and the air kept blowing his bangs into his eyes. At least one weekend a month they went to a revival and Dean healed people. When the angel healed Dean, it seemed things had indeed changed.

Dean's necklace had been removed and after that they all discovered that it had been keeping Dean's own powers dormant. John had known that, and the reason he had given Dean the thing in the first place. Dean could heal with his touch, he could communicate with the dead, and he could touch things and know its history, or what happened to those who owned it.

Dean was singing along with the music, as he tapped his fingers to the steering wheel. His dark glasses covering his expressive eyes, which had lost that haunted look he once carried.

Hours passed, and Dean pulled into the parking lot of a small mom and pop store. Opening the door Dean got out, as Sam opened his. Dean walked towards the store as Sam stretched his tall frame, and then followed.

Dean went to the cooler and checked the drinks. Sam went over to the fresh fruit and picked out a few apples and then coming over to Dean. One hand snaked past Dean and grabbed a Strawberry and banana Sobe drink. Dean just shook his head and grabbed a Pepsi. Sam went to the counter where an elderly woman waited as she fanned herself with a paper fan.

Dean grabbed a bag of M&Ms, some gummy worms and came over putting his snacks beside Sams. Sam pulled out his wallet as Dean's cell phone rang.

Dean moved away to answer it, headed for the door. "Who the hell are you?…You certainly are not… who are you?…tell me so I can kick your ass." Sam came up as Dean was getting into the car. Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Dean hung up, and put his phone in his pocket. "Some fool playing games that's all. Saying they were dad."

Sam got into the car, and he had a faraway look in his eyes. "Could it.."

"No! Sammy, it couldn't be. He's dead, remember."

"Maybe it was a shape shifter."

"And maybe I am the King of England."

"There isn't any King…"

"Whatever dude, I can't be queen, and don't make any funny quips. It wasn't Dad, I'd know."

"What if it was?"

"Why would he have waited this long to contact us if he were, Sammy?"

Sammy ran a hand through his hair, and grabbed his drink, opening it. "I don't know. He never was good at calling."

"Yeah I know. But it ain't him." Dean turned the key in the ignition. The music came on and drowns out anymore conversation. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Sam sat back and started drinking his drink, as he offered Dean his with the other.

Ooooooooo ooooooooo oooooooooo


End file.
